Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{p - 3}{6p - 10} \div \dfrac{1}{4}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{p - 3}{6p - 10} \times \dfrac{4}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(p - 3) \times 4} {(6p - 10) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{4p - 12}{6p - 10}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{2p - 6}{3p - 5}$